A looong vacation
by reckless-rage
Summary: Somehow, Shigure manages to drag Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Ayame and Momiji along for a 'short' vacation, without Tohru Honda...


**This is a random idea I thought up…this is my first humor fic, so be kind! It was a little hard writing such a short fic, but I guess I'll have to get used to it! I kept asking people what can go wrong during a basketball game, and they all said, "A lot of things…" and we stare blankly at each other. Kyahaha! Anyway, read and review! Arigatou mina-san!**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine. But I have the manga…bought it legally! Ha!**

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?" A very disgruntled and annoyed Hatori asked, turning the wheel so sharply that the car nearly skidded off the road into three miles of space, and, below it, a wide expanse of forest.

"It was because you needed a vacation! A break from erasing people's memories and working yourself to death!" Shigure trilled out cheerfully, turning to give the glowering Hatori beside him a grin. "Not to mention me as well, what with my editor pressurizing me, and demanding for one script after another…" He sighed melodramatically.

"If I remember correctly, your editor only called you ONCE and that was to ask for an overdue script…" Yuki gave Shigure a flat glare in the mirror.

"Ah, well…"

"Isn't this resort simply exotic?" Shigure beamed, throwing open the windows of their room.

"Somehow, you seem _way _too happy about this." Hatori had a suspicious look on his face.

"Everyone should be happy tonight! It is OUR vacation, right?"

This was greeted by blank stares and even an outright hostile glare from Kyo. Only Momiji was energetic enough to nod enthusiastically.

(rewind)

So what had brought about this unexpected and unappreciated vacation? Well, it started when Tohru told them that she was going on a holiday with Uo and Hana. After all, it was the summer holidays and she wanted to spend more time with her best friends.

Naturally, Shigure overplayed the 'encouraging father' part by practically packing her bag for her and offering to send her to Hana's house. And naturally Tohru politely turned down his invitation as she didn't want to trouble him.

Naturally.

After Tohru had left, Shigure immediately called up Hatori and Momiji and Ayame, proposing a summer vacation at some remote resort in the jungle, high up in the cliffs. He somehow also managed to 'persuade' Yuki and Kyo to join in, by means we shall not speak of here.

And so, the largely disgruntled and quiet group (with the unique exception of Momiji, Shigure and Ayame) set off, and reached, the resort without any deaths or critical injuries. (This kind of situation is, I believe, usually called a miracle.)

(fast forward to present)

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kyo muttered under his breath as he flung his bag into an open cupboard. "I'm sharing a room with that damn rat and a hyper bunny. What else can go worse?"

"Heat getting to you, furball?"

Kyo's cat senses came on full alert as he spun and saw Yuki leaning on the doorframe.

"Usually, when a person mumbles to himself, in a largely unintelligible language, he is said to be crazy. Or mad. Or perhaps the normal rules don't apply to a dumb furball?"

Yuki gave Kyo an annoyingly smug grin before leaving.

Kyo almost threw the whole cupboard after that damn Yuki before remembering that he was in a public resort.

It was going to be one long vacation.

**Day One**

Shigure suggested that they all take a jungle hike to 'relieve tension'. This was, as usual, supported by Ayame and Momiji whole-heartedly while Yuki, Kyo and Hatori merely had black looks on their faces.

The expedition went smoothly at first. Things only started to go a teeny weeny bit wrong when they met up with another group – all girls. Apparently, they took a liking to Yuki and tried to do the unthinkable – hug him. Ayame was in the process of convincing them to walk alone when one of the girls sneaked up on Yuki and hugged him. (The things girls do!)

Needless to say, Hatori found himself erasing the girls' memories.

"What is this if it's not work?"

**Day Two**

Shigure immediately cancelled the second part of the jungle hike and proposed a day at the spa cum swimming pool. Which was harmless, right?

The second they stepped into the spa, the whole room fell quiet. As in a deathly hush. _Everyone _was staring at them, even the guys.

Well, who wouldn't? Imagine the Sohmas wearing nothing but shorts (with the exception of Hatori, who deemed it unacceptable for a doctor his reputation to wear _shorts_) and –

Wait, I'm getting sidetracked.

Okay, back to the present. Shigure, Ayame and Momiji were oblivious to the adoring gazes sent their way, while Yuki and Kyo were practically squirming with unease. They eyed the various girls around the pool uneasily. If they got hugged again…Hatori would kill them for sure. A look at the doctor's face confirmed it.

They got so paranoid that when several girls came up to ask shyly for their names, they panicked. Yuki dashed in one direction while Kyo headed in another. Unfortunately for Kyo, (as he was always the more unalert one of the duo) he didn't notice where he was going and ran right into…

"PERVERT!"

And so, day two ended.

**Day Three** (and the last day too, thank goodness!)

Kyo opted to stay in the resort room for the day as he was recovering from the various bruises he'd received the day before from the enraged girls. To add insult to injury, while hastily retreating from the washroom, he had slipped on some wet tiles and sprained his ankle.

I supposed that's how cats land on their feet.

"And what's this if it's not work?" Hatori muttered.

For the last day, Shigure decided to have a game of basketball. With Kyo out of the game, Hatori decided to opt out too, making Yuki and Ayame versus Shigure and Momiji.

The first few minutes were actually fun, as they wrestled for control of the ball. Things got difficult when Yuki, a little ruffled that Shigure and Momiji were scoring so many goals, hit the ball a trifle too hard and it slammed directly into the next basketball court and hit a player. That player fell and bumped into another player who, in turn, stumbled into yet another player…like a domino stack, come to think of it. That set up a chain reaction all over the hall and several people were actually swearing to find out who was responsible.

And sometime during the mess, the Sohmas quietly sneaked out of the hall.

Wise decision.

Hatori almost drove off without Shigure. They sped the miles to the city, not caring about speed limits. Indeed, that word was the furthest thing from Hatori's mind. In fact, the first and foremost thought was 'THAT DUMB MUTT!' and he had to grip the wheel really hard to stop himself from strangling the still grinning Shigure beside him.

"So, did you have a nice holiday?" Tohru greeted them cheerily.

"……"


End file.
